The Mansion
by PercabethEternalLove
Summary: Kai has invited everyone to stay at his mansion but something went wrong. Why are there flying knifes? When did Kai get that injured? What happened in there? Rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters. Oh yeah

" " quotation marks mean talking

' ' single quotation marks means thinking

* * *

The day had started like any other. He woke up, laid his outfit on his bed, grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom. As his feet padded across the cold floor of his mansion, he picked up the phone, dialed an all too familiar number and waited.

"Tala….." the 16 year old said into the phone, "listen, I need you to round up the teams and bring them here." He paused while Tala answered. "I don't care if I am calling you from Russia; take them to my mansion in Japan. I'll be waiting."

With that the teen hung up the phone and sighed. He put the phone down and ran his hand through his two-toned hair. He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water to the hottest level. While the water was heating, he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker.

Making his way into the bathroom, Kai looked at his reflection in the mirror. The blue shark fins on the sides of his face were no longer face paint. They had been permanently tattooed on once he left the boarding school. It was Voltaire's fault that he went to that god-awful school anyway. Kai sighed once more and then undressed and entered the shower.

-**Tala's Point Of View**-

"Stupid Kai waking me up at two in the morning. The nerve of him sometimes, I mean no hi Tala, how you doing. Listen sorry for waking you up, but I was wondering…..and blah, blah." Tala mumbled to himself.

Tala dialed the other teams and made them aware of what Kai had wanted. He quickly gave them Kai's phone number so that they could wake him up and ask about the situation_. 'Screw him'_ Tala thought. Then it dawned on Tala that Kai had been up at two in the morning. Sometimes he thought that the half-Japanese half-Russian blader was insane.

**-Kai's Point Of View-**

Kai exited the bathroom after ten minutes. He wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist and walked on the cold tile floor to his room. He slowly walked to the king sized bed in the middle of the wood floor and grabbed his clothes. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and nodded in approval. He was in baggy black sweat pants and a tight purple muscle shirt. His hair was in its normal spikey do, wondering how that was natural to his hair.

Kai turned away from the mirror and walked back down to the kitchen. He placed his coffee in a cup and put nothing in it. He took a sip and walked to the table. He ate a small breakfast, which consisted of an omelette and a piece of toast. Having everyone at his mansion was going to be fun; he hadn't seen them after Tyson's battle with Brooklyn.

Kai got up from the kitchen table, grabbed his socks and shoes and headed out the door. He grabbed his I-pod before he left. He put his headphones in his ears and ran off into the dark black morning, music blaring in his ears. He came back two hours later, sweaty from his run. His pale skin was tinged pink as he ran up the steps and entered his mansion again. He ran straight through, only to reach his backyard. The frosty temperature did nothing but tinge his face pink as he went through his regular exercise regime. First he started with 200 push-ups, followed by 200 sit-ups, 200 crunches, and then practicing with Dranzer. Kai walked back into his house and took another shower, glancing at the time on his way in, 6 am. He had spent four hours exercising.

When he left his house, he was dressed as one would now see him. Baggy black jeans adorned with a black belt, purple shirt, black overcoat and his signature white scarf. He picked up his bey gear, slid his feet into his red skater shoes. The only thing he was carrying on him was a small backpack. It had his keys, wallet, passport, cell-phone, and beyblades. The only thing seen on the streets that morning was the sight of the 16 year old getting on his motorcycle and speeding off to the awaiting helicopter.

While on the helicopter to Japan, Kai called Tala. "Tala Ivanov you better be out of bed." Kai said sternly. His voice could have matched Boris' voice.

"Damn it Kai, you've woken me up twice so what's your problem?" Tala hissed into the phone.

"Fine then Tala, wake up later, buy regular plane tickets, pack your bags, and then go through all the regular travelling procedures." Kai snapped into the cell phone, his voice rather snarky.

"Kaisy", Tala said in a sing song voice, "did you arrange for your private jet to pick us up?" Tala sounded hopeful, something that Kai hadn't heard since they escaped the abbey.

"Yes I did you idiot. So wake everyone up and pack, I doubt the pilot is going to be there forever. He has a family too you know." Kai snapped into the phone. He then hung up, knowing that Tala was getting the rest of the team out of bed.

The helicopter stopped and Kai stood, knowing that they had reached the Bakuten airport. Glancing at his watch, he smirked. They had made it there in an hour and with the five hour difference he made it there for 12 o'clock. He exited the helicopter swiftly, scarf sashaying behind him as he walked. There was a car there and a chauffeur waiting for him.

"Master Kai."

"Hello Charles. The mansion please."

"Of course master Kai."

On his way there, Kai stared out the window. He was mentally going over his checklist.

-Make sure the white tigers, the demolition boys, the blade breakers, and the all-stars were at his mansion

-Cut the ribbon to the new orphanage that I founded.

-Visit the animal shelter

-Spend time with said teams.

When Kai stepped out of his car he glanced at the teams waiting for him at the door steps. Kai walked around them, making sure none of the teams saw him and went up through the back steps. Once inside, he ran upstairs to his room and put his cell phone down, along with his small back pack. He ran down to the front door and signalled for the butler to let them in.

"Hey sourpuss, it took you long enough to come and open the door." Tyson exclaimed.

"Great to see you to guys." Kai responded; sarcasm laced through his voice.

Once everyone was inside, Kai showed them to their rooms. "So here are the rooms, sort them out by yourselves." When Kai said this, a knife flew through the room and embedded itself into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time in THE MANSION...**

"_Once everyone was inside, Kai showed them to their rooms. "So here are the rooms, sort them out by yourselves." When Kai said this, a knife flew through the room and embedded itself into the wall."_

* * *

Kai just looked at the direction the knife came from, whilst everyone else was scared. Kai looked to the bladers and saw that Mariah was in Rei's arms; Lee was holding Kevin and Gary stood beside them. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian all had a look of fear in their eyes and Tala had the nerve to stare right back into Kai's crimson eyes. Kai turned and saw that Hilary was in Tysons arms, Kenny and Max were huddled on the bed, and the all-stars just sat in a corner of the room.

"Say Kai, where did the knife come from?" Ray was the only one able to muster up the courage to speak.

Kai brushed off Rei's question and looked to Tala. "You coming with me Ivanov?"

Tala gave a stern nod and turned to face the others, "Okay defend the women and the small ones of the groups. Rei is in charge and if necessary call Kai's cell phone. We won't be gone for long."

"Hn."

Kai and Tala left the room shortly after they heard a chorused group of Okays. Everyone else was trying to stay calm and Rei checked the time. The clock read 6 and Rei almost let out a breath of content when the thunder clapped.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Kenny stuttered from underneath the blanket.

"Nothing Chief, just a little bit of thunder." Rei sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than anyone else. When the lightning struck, the neko-jin jumped.

Lee stood there, looking like a post. "Guys," Lee said watching the lights flicker on and off "I think the lights are going out." Lee didn't have time to finish his sentence because of another flash of lightning.

Ian, being the smallest looked to the window when the lightning struck and he could see the figure of a person behind the curtains.

**-Kai and Tala Point of View-**

"Hey Kai…"

"Yeah Tala. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have been thinking about how life would have been different if we had never escaped the Abbey. Life would have been a living hell."

"Tala, stop reminiscing in the past. That bastard Voltaire is in jail, and so is Boris. They can't harm us anymore."

Kai and Tala walked forwards. They had been wandering the mansion for a while now and just recently the lights had gone out. Kai walked slightly behind Tala. He heard something whizz pass and in the lightning he could just make out the hilt of a knife. There was another and another as he and Tala jumped, slid, and dodged the knives. Kai glared at the oncoming knifes and one had grazed his shoulder. He shrugged off the pain, and he and Tala made their journey back upstairs where everyone else was waiting.

-**Anonymous Point Of View**-

"I threw the knives with great precision. That stupid kid dodged them though. I don't even know how he managed to do it. It was like he knew they were for him and the rest of the bladers. Kai is going to pay though for calling you a bastard and leaving me out of the glory." The unknown figure whispered into his Bluetooth. He got up from his crouched position on the floor and blended into the darkness as he walked in the same path that the dual haired blader did. They would not be getting off so easily this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously in THE MANSION...**

"_He got up from his crouched position on the floor and blended into the darkness as he walked in the same path that the dual haired blader did. They would not be getting off so easily this time."_

* * *

Kai and Tala burst into the room and everyone inside jumped. Ian joined Max and Kenny under the blanket and Tala stood up, his face stoic. He brushed himself off and stood up off of the ground. "I presume you all behaved for Rei." His voice was clipped.

"Yes Tala." Everyone responded in unison.

"Tala", Tyson asked, "where'd Kai go? He was on the floor a minute ago and now he's not there."

"I don't know Tyson; I guess we have to go looking for him."

Tala and Tyson were stopped mid conversation when they heard the sound of a beyblade in the hallway. Kai was standing there and Dranzer, his beloved flamed phoenix was spinning. Tyson ran beside Kai, only to be held back by Rei.

In the entire commotion, all they could here was Kai swearing in Russian. Kai called Dranzer back into his hand and muttered under his breath, "Damn it, I thought they left."

Everyone in the hallway returned to the room except for Kai. He walked down to the kitchen and grabbed food for everyone. He replayed the whole situation over and over in his head again. _'I fell on top of Tala as we entered the room and I got up, brushed myself off, and walked out of the room. I left because I heard something outside. The window was smashed open with a brick and the glass went flying all over the hallway, it even hit me. I got several cuts and there was even a shard in my foot. I used Dranzer because I heard someone in the hallway with me. The person cursed in Russian, and thought I didn't hear them. That was when Tyson ran in and the person ran._

**-In the Bedroom-**

The bedroom was quite, and everyone silently waited for the door to open, for Kai to come in and say that it was just a big prank. But there was no avail, the door remained shut and no one had seen the dual-haired blader in 30 minutes. Everyone was getting anxious and Rei stood up, and was walking to the door only to run back in alarm when the handle started to move.

Lee, Tyson, Max, Michael, Rei, Bryan, Tala, Spencer, and Rick all stood in front, protecting everyone else while they took out their bey-blades, making a silent agreement that once the door opened, they would pull the rip cords.

**-Kai's Point of View-**

Kai silently walked up the stairs and almost laughed. This was like living in the abbey all over again except he didn't even know who was trying to kill him. Kai knew how to survive though. He went through rigorous abbey training more than once and even kept the abbey running for his own training. He owned BIOVOLT though, so they followed his specific instructions. Even though he was at the tender age of 16, he could run with special forces if he wanted to. Oh –well.

Kai made it back to the room, food in hand. He grabbed whatever he could find in the dark kitchen. He grabbed candy to soothe the smaller ones, chocolate for the women, and regular food. He also brought and abundance of drinks. He opened the door, only to be greeted by 9 beyblades in front of him. He smirked at their reaction to his arrival.

Kai thought he should have told them where he was going so he just walked past them and placed the food on the bed. "Eat.", was the only thing the phoenix said. Kai then made himself busy by placing candles on the tables, in the corners, and wherever light was lacking. He lit them all and sat in the center of the room. There was a general silence throughout the room while everyone ate and drank.

**-Anonymous Point Of View-**

There was a silence in the hallway while he stealthily walked up the stairs. His black clothing blended into the darkness as he turned on his flashlight. Making his way to the mirror in the hall he shone the light on himself. His black eyes were covered by his signature sunglasses and his purple hair was covered in a ski mask.

He turned the flash light off and walked away from the mirror, his hand falling into his pocket. He grabbed the handle of something and pulled it out. In his hand was a black gun. _'This time Kai won't be getting away, and I, Boris Balkov will finally get the credit that I deserve. Screw Voltaire and the bey-bladers, once I kill them all I will be the best. I will get rid of the BBA once and for all.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time in THE MANSION….**

_He turned the flash light off and walked away from the mirror, his hand falling into his pocket. He grabbed the handle of something and pulled it out. In his hand was a black gun. 'This time Kai won't be getting away, and I, Boris Balkov will finally get the credit that I deserve. Screw Voltaire and the bey-bladers, once I kill them all I will be the best. I will get rid of the BBA once and for all.'_

* * *

**-Ian Point Of View-**

'_It's not fair that the rest of the bladers are calm and I am nervous. I mean I saw a figure hiding behind the window, but no one dares to offer to comfort me. Just because I am a part of the blitzkrieg boys doesn't mean that I am heartless. Oh well, I will talk to Bryan once everyone else is a sleep.' _Ian slowly drifted off to sleep.

**-Anonymous Point Of View-**

The figure was no longer behind the window. This person had time to move in the dark before spotted by any of the bey-bladers. In her opinion, they were all assholes, especially the little Hiwatari. His grandfather had run the most powerful companies in the world and he was taken down by a bunch of children. That was something that she would not stand for.

'_Damn Voltaire, he got shut down by a bunch of children. The only thing I had as family is behind bars and they have no way of escaping. If only little Kai had listened to his grandfather and built up BIOVOLT corporation to run the blading world, only then would I call that bastard child a part of my family.'_

The masked women walked across the slippery roof, her figure only outlined by the rain and lightning.

**-Tyson Point Of View-**

"Hey Kai?"

"Hn."

"I was wondering, ummmm, where are we supposed to sleep tonight?"

"We shall split the rooms. There are more than enough for each of you so take a candle to your room and don't forget to take your bags."

" 'Kay."

Once I said this, sourpuss stood up and opened the door. Everyone got to their feet, grabbed a candle and their bags and went into separate rooms. When I entered mine, I looked around and then went and got ready for bed in the bathroom. Afterwards I went straight to my suitcase and opened it.

In front of Tyson lay his secret snack stash. He quickly grabbed a chocolate bar and tore open the wrapper. After eating the chocolate, Tyson lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. _'What the hell is going on today? Maybe Kai the ice-prince is just playing a prank. Wait, what am I saying, Kai doesn't have a sense of humor.'_ Tyson ceased to think as he slowly drifted off into a heavy slumber.

**-Bryan Point Of View-**

Bryan Kustenov was tall and strong, little things like this didn't scare him anymore, so why was he feeling scared; like he should be doing everything in his power to protect the Blitzkrieg Boys. Bryan opened his suitcase after getting ready for bed and looked at what was inside, his clothes and his faithful flamethrower. He wouldn't resort to using his flamethrower yet though, only if time called for it.

**-Boris Point of View-**

Boris crept along the hallway walls, making his way to Michael Parker's room. The door was slightly ajar so Boris easily slid inside. In his hands were a knife, and a note. Boris gripped the knife in his gloved hand and slid the knife against Michael's arms, making the blood fall against his tan skin.

Once Boris was done, he stepped back to look at his work. Michael was dead, and no one could change anything about it. The blood dripping off his knife was proof of that though. Boris quickly dipped his finger in Michael's blood and started writing on the wall behind him. _'You bladers are really stupid. You have lost one friend, now what will you do to keep the rest alive. Will you sacrifice the owner of the house, or the youngest person here? Perhaps the most obnoxious, the choice is yours.' _ At the end of the message he went to the door, gripped the hilt of the bloody knife in one hand and a pristine white paper in the other.

The paper was a note for Kai, and Boris placed it against the door. He then stabbed the paper with the blood soaked knife so that it stuck to the door. The once white paper was slowly turning red, and Boris chuckled. _'One down, only so many to go'._

**-Kai point of View-**

Kai entered his room and went straight to the window. He glared at his blurry reflection and turned away. As Kai was walking back to his bathroom, a blade grazed his arm. He hissed in pain and grabbed his arm. Forgetting about his previous injury, Kai sharply stuck his arm out to grab something to defend himself with. When he did this, he opened his shoulder wound.

Kai heard something click and with that he turned around. His window was left open and no one was in the room with him. Kai let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. If everyone was as afraid as they were that afternoon, well then he was in a whole lot of trouble.

**-3****rd**** Person Point Of View-**

Throughout the night, all of the bladers made their way to Kai's room. None of them knew what had happened to Michael, but all they heard aside from the thunder and lightning, was a scary lullaby. Each and every blader quickly made their way to Kai's bedroom for the protection that he could provide because the night was only getting scarier.

"_When the Blazing Sun is Gone, when the nothings shine upon." _ The sounds of the lullaby carried on into the night and everyone feared that when they woke up, someone would be gone.

**-Max Point Of View-**

Max quietly crept into Kai's room, only to be greeted by glowing crimson red eyed in the dark.

"Ahhhhhh", Max screamed, "vampire."

The supposed vampire just blinked, "Max,"

"The vampire knows my name." Max was freaking out now.

"Max," Rei's voice said from inside the darkness, "it's just Kai."

Max blinked and stared at Kai. His crimson eyes eerily glowed in the dark and his pale skin seemed even paler. His two-toned hair shone in the lightning. He truly did look like a vampire.

**-3****rd**** Person Point Of View-**

The creepy lullaby had not yet ceased to play, and while everyone slowly crept into Kai's bedroom, all they hear was the thunder. No person was left in their own rooms while Kai stayed awake that night, watching over each person. The two killers walked around the house, slowly killing the staff and everyone but the bladers.

* * *

p.s. Hey faithful readers,

The creepy lullaby is "dead space lullaby with lyrics" feel free to search it on youtube. It truly is creepy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously in THE MANSION….**

"_The creepy lullaby had not yet ceased to play, and while everyone slowly crept into Kai's bedroom, all they hear was the thunder. No person was left in their own rooms while Kai stayed awake that night, watching over each person. The two killers walked around the house, slowly killing the staff and everyone but the bladers."_

* * *

**-Kai Point Of View-**

Kai stayed awake that night, watching over all of the sleeping bladers. He wished that he had not summoned them here to his home. Then they would not be in danger. He just patted Ian's head while Ian lay on his leg. Tala had his head on Kai's shoulder, Spencer lay by Ian, and Bryan had his head by Kai's feet. He had situated the rest of the bladers on his bed. Tyson slept holding Hilary, Ray slept holding Mariah and Max lay in the center.

Kai slowly moved the Blitzkrieg boys off of him and stood. He stretched his aching muscles and decided to count the amount of heads in the room. _'All of the White Tigers are here, the Blade Breakers are here, the Blitzkrieg boys are here, and all but two PPB All stars are here. Crap… where is the other two?'_

"Rei", Kai shook Rei lightly. "Rei, wake up." When Rei still didn't wake he decided to resort to other measures. He leaned over and whispered into Rei's ear. "Rei, Mariah doesn't love you and she is getting married to someone in your village."

Kai didn't have time to finish his sentence because Rei shot out of bed, forgetting that he was holding Mariah. "Okay Kai, I'm up now. What do you want?"

"Wake the others." Kai left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked in the hallway, checking each and every room to make sure that everyone was safe and to find the missing two bladers. He was just about to open the door to Emily's room when he heard a blood curdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". He ran towards the direction of the scream as did all the other bladers. Even Tyson was there and he was usually a hard sleeper. They all ended up in Michael's room and they saw Emily on the floor. _'Well then',_ Kai thought, _'found the source of the scream.' _

Everyone barged into the room after Kai and they saw Emily lying in a heap on the floor. Kai assessed the situation and just folded his arms over his chest and leaned against a wall. Tyson looked to where Emily was pointing and jumped. "Holy shit man! What the hell happened to Michael?"

Kai scoffed and turned to look at everyone else, "He's dead." Kai's voice was cold now, like it normally sounded.

Hilary went towards the foot of the bed and started reading the note written on the wall. She cleared her throat and started reading it aloud. "_You bladers are really stupid. You have lost one friend, now what will you do to keep the rest alive. Will you sacrifice the owner of the house, or the youngest person here? Perhaps the most obnoxious, the choice is yours." _

"Hn", was Kai's only response. He turned on his heel, his white scarf sashaying behind him and walked out of the room. The all saw him stop in the doorway and pull something off of the door.

**-Mariah Point Of View-**

Mariah ran into the hallway following after Kai. All she saw was a piece of paper on the floor and something written on it. She gingerly picked up the note and went back to the awaiting bladers.

"Guys, Kai left and there was a paper on the floor with his name on it."

"There was?" Kenny sounded slightly worried.

"Yeah, but I don't know what it says." Mariah passed the paper along to see who could read the message. Tala snatched the paper out of her hand and skimmed it over quickly.

"It's written in Russian, kitty cat." Tala just stated bluntly.

"What's it say Tala?"

**-Tala Point Of View-**

Everyone was bombarding Tala with the same question over and over again. Tala just stared at the note and kept reading over it. 'Ну мастера Кая, она, конечно, было в то время. Ваш дед, и я все хорошо видите, нам удалось выйти из тюрьмы. Однако будьте готовы к молодой, самое интересное только начинается. Ваши кошмары собираются сбываются сегодня же. Мы не остановимся, пока эти глупые грейдеры мертвы и ваша единственная живая. То есть, если я позволю тебе жить. Борис Balkov.' Tala read the note aloud in Russian for his teammates to hear.

"Tala, man come one, what does it say? Preferably in English this time." Tyson and Max pleaded.

Tala just cleared his throat and repeated aloud what he had just said in English, for the other bladers to hear. "Well Master Kai, it has certainly been a while. Your grandfather and I are doing well you see, we managed to get out of prison. Beware though young one, the fun has only started. Your nightmares are going to come true tonight though. We won't stop until those stupid bladers are dead and you're the only one alive. That is, if I let you live. Boris Balkov."

Everyone gasped and Tala rose from his seat on the ground and ran after Kai.

**-Anonymous Point Of View-**

There was a melodic descriptive song that she was singing. She had climbed into Kai's study and her voice could be heard through the open doors. "_The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanquished from garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, the darkness is our new kingdom."_ She stopped singing and waited. While she was waiting she looked around his study. There was no trace of her and it hurt her.

'_Damn boy, doesn't even keep a trace of me around. Voltaire Hiwatari was right when he said that Kai was a bastard child. He is tainted by his mother's blood, but it is a shame he doesn't remember me. I am what brought his parents together. Asshole can't remember his adopted aunt. Sure I killed his parents, but then again, I was just an assassin of Voltaire's. I am now his daughter. I can't believe I was only 17 when I killed them that faithful day in August.'_

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_August 2__nd__, 1991. Kai had just turned 3 years old. The snow had just begun to fall and he was going to visit his best friend Tala. He heard a knock on the door so he ran to get it. His mother was standing in the kitchen getting her tea ready and he zoomed straight by her to get the door. When he pulled it open, he met the face of his best friend, Tala. _

"_Kai!" A little 3 year old Tala exclaimed, tackling his best friend onto the floor. _

"_Tala" Kai giggled from underneath his friend on the floor. "Stop tickling me."_

_Tala just stood up and stuck his tongue out at Kai. Kai stuck his out the same way. Kai's mother, Natalia Hiwatari came to the door. She greeted Tala inside and said goodbye to his mother, Vera and she shut the door. "Hi Tala" she patted the boy on the top of his head._

"_Wow Kai, your momma's really pwetty." _

"_I know thats, Tala, you tell me evewy time you come over." Kai looked at his mommy again. Her long slate hair reached her hip and her green eyes sparkled. _

_Kai's father, Susumu Hiwatari came down the stairs. His navy blue/black hair shone in the light. His brown eyes sparkled with happiness as he walked towards Tala and Kai. "Hello Tala. How are you today."_

"_I'm good Mr. Kai's daddy."_

_ The boys ran away from the front hall so that they could play. Tala chased Kai around the house and the two three year old boys had their own party around the house. They stopped in the kitchen afterwards and sat on the floor. Susumu Hiwatari walked in and placed the two boys on the island in the middle of the kitchen. _

"_Okay boys, it's time for cake." On the table lay a cake that was in the shape of Dranzer. _

"_Do you like it Kai; I made it just for you." Natalia said walking in with a sparkler in the shape of a number 3, matches, and three candles. Beside the cake lay two presents; one from his parents and one from Tala._

_Kai just nodded his head and waited for his mommy to place the candles on the cake. He blew them out once she lit them and they cut the cake. She patiently waited while he slowly cut the cake and placed a slice on his plate. Tala ran forward and grabbed the fork, filled it with the rich, decadent red velvet cake, and shoved it in Kai's mouth. While he was trying to eat it, Tala covered Kai's face in icing. Everyone laughed and Susumu took a picture of Tala and Kai hugging. In the picture Tala had Icing on his hands and Kai had cake in his mouth, icing on his face, and he put icing on his hand so that he could get Tala back._

_Kai opened his presents, looking at the white scarf Tala got him. "Here Kai, I though you wanted a scarf cause it looks really cool on you. They didn't have one that would have fit you, so we got you one that is longer."_

_Kai opened his second box and looked at what lay inside. Inside the box lay Dranzer; Kai's very first beyblade. "Thank you mommy and daddy, I love it." He gingerly placed it in the pocket of his baggy blue jeans alongside his launcher and rip cord. His black tank-top showed through his un-zipped red sweater and he wrapped his white scarf around his neck. _

_A 17 year old Raven Hiwatari crashed through the window, snow covering her sleek black hair. There was a fire burning in her hazel eyes. Kai and Tala ran underneath the kitchen table and Kai was brave enough to act as if nothing happened. Raven stormed into the kitchen to see Kai, Natalia, and Susumu sitting at the table, eating cake as if nothing had happened. _

"_Raven", Susumu stood up "how nice of you to join us."_

_Raven just pulled out a gun and shot Susumu in cold-blood, her eyes never leaving Kai'. She then turned and shot Natalia, and with each bang, Tala pulled his legs closer and closer to his body. Voltaire Hiwatari walked in the house and grabbed his grandson._

"_Well then young Kai, you will be my successor. Grab your friend from underneath the table, we shall be leaving."_

_Kai just stood there, trying to help his parents and Raven laughed. All of Kai's bags were already in the car. Kai stood up and grabbed Tala's hand. There were no tears falling from his face but the minute Raven left, the tears spilled from Kai's eyes. He and Tala just tried helping his parents. They stopped and walked towards the door, waiting for Tala to grab his hat._

_The next stop was Tala's house. The same process was repeated and Tala's stuff was in the car as well. Tala ran to his room and grabbed his beyblade, Wol-borg and his launcher. His ripcord was shoved into his pocket as well. They both left and went to the Hiwatari mansion. Voltaire started training Kai to run the Hiwatari corporations as soon as they reached the mansion and they entered the abbey 1 week later._

**~End FLASHBACK~**

* * *

**-Kai Point Of View-**

Kai walked towards the kitchen. He could hear Tala running after him. Kai turned around in time to hear the sound of a gun being shot and the bullet going towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously in THE MANSION…**

"_Kai walked towards the kitchen. He could hear Tala running after him. Kai turned around in time to hear the sound of a gun being shot and the bullet going towards him."_

* * *

**-Boris Point Of View-**

Kai ran out of the room and down the hallway faster than I though was possible. His face was stoic but his eyes flamed with emotions only his closet friends, Voltaire, and I knew about. There was rage, fear, hate, anger, fright, and sadness. Not even a glimmer of hope, which was great in this case because it only made my job easier.

I watched from the corners as the boy read my note. His face twisted in realization and he must've remembered what I had promised him before my arrest. He knew what I was capable of and so after shooting my gun from the blanket of darkness, I left. The sunlight was rising into the morning anyways so if I stayed, my cover would have been blown. I stayed around long enough to see him take the bullet for Tala. It didn't hit anywhere vital, it just hit his shoulder.

**-Tyson Point Of View-**

After the whole incident with seeing Michael and Kai and Tala running out of the room, my stomach growled. Everyone whipped their heads around to stare at me and I just gave them a sheepish smile in return. One by one everyone started laughing because my stomach set off a chain reaction. After my stomach growled, Max's did, and then Rei's stomach growled. Gary's stomach followed after, then Kevin, Ian, Rick, Bryan, Spencer, Rick, and Lee. All the girls just stared and Emily was still crying into Kenny's arms.

We all slowly paraded down to the kitchen and we let Kenny comfort Emily. The minute we entered the kitchen, Spencer was opening all of the cupboards mumbling something about a professional chef's kitchen. Rei saw the pantry and he was hooked, he just started talking to Spencer about the kitchen. Those two just sat in the middle of the kitchen floor looking and talking about the various spices in the pantry.

I on the other hand, just opened the fridge. It was filled as though someone had just gone grocery shopping. There was everything you could think of. "Why is Kai's fridge filled to the top? He doesn't eat much; hell he barely eats at all." I guess I though aloud though because Bryan spoke up.

"He was preparing for us you dimwit, or did you forget he invited three teams to stay at his mansion. That is a lot of mouths to feed Granger."

"Oh-yeah. I forgot about that."

Hilary just scoffed and walked over to one of the cupboards. I peered over her shoulder and saw that everything was sorted by alphabetical order and container type. Nothing was out of place and suddenly I felt as if everything in the house was like this. While I sat on the counter munching on a cookie, Rei and Spencer walked towards the pantry.

**-Rei Point Of View-**

I sat down in the kitchen, my mind flashing towards what had happened with Kai. He ran from the room as fast as he could and then I realized that something must have been wrong because he never runs from the room unannounced. I pushed that thought aside and walked towards the pantry with Spencer.

In the pantry, everything was arranged like it was in the cupboards, by type. Then it was sorted by container, and then alphabetised. There was a note on the inside wall of the pantry. It was written in Kai's elegant handwriting. _'Make sure that Rei and Spencer have all of the spices and whatever else they need in the kitchen. They should feel as though they have all they want at their fingertips. I want them to be at ease here.' _Rei read over the note again and came to the conclusion that it was a personal note to him.

**-Kai Point Of View-**

Kai was running towards his study when he had heard the gunshot. He knew that Tala was behind him so he quickly turned around and pushed Tala out of the way. It was a good thing he had done so too, because the bullet was going to hit Tala right in the shoulder. The red head looked up in time to see the bullet enter Kai's shoulder. Kai remained silent and he just yanked Tala off of the ground and started to walk beside him. The entire time, no sound had left his mouth.

Kai had turned quickly so that he was at an interconnecting hallway. It went in the four directions; north, east, south, west. He was mumbling under his breath and grabbed tweezers and a needle and thread from one of the cupboards. Kai set to his work quickly and just as he gripped the tweezers in his hand, Tala yanked them out.

"Hey Tals," Kai said using an old nickname to refer to Tala "do you mind pulling it out?"

"Not at all Kaisy." Tala retorted with a nickname as foolish as his. He gripped the tweezers in his hand and slowly pulled out the bullet. Kai just stood there, making no sudden movements or sounds. Once Tala had the bullet out of him, he grabbed the needle and thread. Kai had it already prepared.

"Hey phoenix, you might want to worry about my sewing. It's not as neat as Spencer's."

"Just sew."

Once that sentence left Kai's mouth, Tala set away to work. He pulled the needle and thread through Kai's skin again and again. Once Tala finished, Kai just waited for him to knot the thread and then he ripped the remainder off.

Kai and Tala left the corridor unnoticed and started to run towards Kai's study. Little did they know that they were in for a long surprise.

**-Raven Point Of View-**

I silently waited in the study and looked around once again. It didn't look like Kai had made any attachments to this place. I mean, I found no pictures, no personal information, nothing.

The time on the clock slowly passed so Raven stood and walked out of the study, her black hair moving with her movements. There was sunlight now so Raven had to be even stealthier than she was before. She grabbed her black trench coat and slipped outside. She was once again on the roof.

Time was still on Raven's side though. She permanently sealed the doors and laughed to herself. No one was leaving here alive, not even her. She wanted to finish this job once and for all.

**-Kenny Point Of View-**

Emily was crying in my arms and I was thankful for my growth spurt a few months back. I was now taller than Emily, only by a few inches, but I was still taller. When she had stopped crying I looked at her face. Her blue eyes were blood shot and lost their sparkle and her orange hair was not as silky as before.

I pulled her to her feet and she clung to my arm for support as we left the room. We had only gotten out of the hallway when we heard someone on the phone.

"I understand sir. Hiwatari will once again belong to us." That was all we heard before we started running down the other hallway. We kept running and running, making turns here and there. There were more paths left, right and center. A few turns here and there and then we stopped.

We had entered an older part of the mansion. I knew that Kai enjoyed old things but this part of the mansion was covered in dust. All we saw was one set of footsteps leading through the hallway. It looked rather dark and menacing.

I gripped Emily's hand in mine. "Well then Emily", I turned to face her, "let's explore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time in THE MANSION….**

"_We had entered an older part of the mansion. I knew that Kai enjoyed old things but this part of the mansion was covered in dust. All we saw was one set of footsteps leading through the hallway. It looked rather dark and menacing._

_ I gripped Emily's hand in mine. "Well then Emily", I turned to face her, "let's explore."_

* * *

**-Kenny Point Of View-**

After that statement left my mouth, Emily just nodded her head. Her tear streaked face was facing the ground and she mumbled something. "Emily, what did you just say?"

She cleared her throat and said again. "I said, well at least we can learn more about Kai."

I just chuckled at what Emily said and squeezed her hand in mine. "Only you would think logically when we are running for our lives."

Emily scoffed. "Someone has to; else we would be long dead by now."

"I love that about you." The words left my mouth faster than I thought. Luckily though, Emily didn't notice.

"We might as well start looking for information while we can, and possibly a place to hide."

"Right."

'_Thank God she didn't hear me. I'll tell my feelings later, if we make it out of this hell-hole.'_

We started walking hand-in-hand in the hallway. It was a long corridor that was filled with paintings, cupboards, and even a few items. The first painting we saw was one of Voltaire and his wife, Nadia. There was an inscription under the painting and Voltaire was smiling.

We continued walking until we saw a painting of Kai. He was really happy and two other people were also in the picture. Kai was holding hands with a man and woman. The man looked like he was laughing and so did the woman. Kai was the only one smiling in the moment. The inscription underneath the painting said, _"Susumu, Natalia and Kai Hiwatari. 1980; Kai Hiwatari- 2 years old."_

* * *

**-Tyson Point Of View-**

After breakfast, we walked in a large group towards the staircase. Max was a little curious and so was I, so we started opening anything we could. Doors, cupboards, closets, and windows. If something was in them, it was neatly put away. Like it was never touched. Like whoever put them there was perfect.

"Ummmm, Spencer, was Kai always a perfectionist?"

"Yeah. When he was little he really wanted to be perfect, and that has never changed. There are some habits that die hard, and this was one of them for him. He really wanted to make the Hiwatari name the best."

"But it is now, isn't it?" Hilary butted in. "So why is he still so intent on making it that way?"

"You don't get it do you?" Ian spoke up, "Kai has craved perfection since the day he was born, it is in his blood and with our luck, he will probably die trying to be perfect."

After Ian spoke, everyone fell silent. _'Oh Kai,' _I thought, _'you don't have to be perfect. We accept you for making faults, it is only human.'_

* * *

**-Kai Point Of View-**

Tala stitched up my shoulder pretty well. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, and I silently thanked myself that we were all abbey boys. That he is my best friend. That he would always stay by my side, no matter how tough life gets.

Tala and I made it too my study and I walked in first. I had Tala grip my hand so that I knew he would not get kidnapped. When we entered my study I looked around. Nothing had seemed out of place, and I turned to Tala.

"Tala, look around the bookshelf and see if anything different is there. That way we can deduce if someone left anything in here."

Tala just nodded his head in agreement. He walked over to the books and I walked towards my desk. All of my papers were stacked and everything was in order. The only odd thing on my desk was a note.

"Damn it, is everyone leaving me noted today?"

Tala just walked over to me and opened the note. "Hey Kai, it says the only way for three people to keep a secret is if two of them are dead. "

"I have heard that before, it sounds extremely familiar. "

There was a general silence in the study and Tala just sat down on the floor. I walked slowly towards him and tripped. Tala scrambled to my side to see what I had tripped over and I reached out my hand. I touched something soft and squeezed. Tala brought the flashlight over to us and I looked at the object that caused me to trip. It was the body of my butler, Sanford. I was holding his arm.

Tala and I just got up off the ground. I hadn't even bothered to check his pulse, I knew he was dead. I saw the blood that stained the wood floor, and the blood that surrounded him. His eyes were wide open in shock. I just gripped Tala's hand even tighter and we walked out of the room.

The hallway was dark and Kai tried turning on the lights. Nothing worked, so he and Tala foraged closer to another cupboard and Kai reached inside. He pulled out another flashlight and spare batteries and he shoved them in his pocket. Kai squeezed Tala's hand and Tala just followed after Kai.

"Shit, Kai look out for the….." Tala didn't have time to finish his sentence. He felt something clamp over his mouth and he bit down, hard. Kai just walked, oblivious to the gun poised in front of him. The person holding Tala's mouth shut let go.

"Чертов ребенок", the person let their hand fall away from Tala's mouth.

"Hmmm, damn you too then."

There was a loud BANG resounding through the hallway and a scream. Kai and Tala just ran towards the sound of the scream. They met face to face with the neko-jins. Their eyes were glowing in the dark, much like Kai's do. The only difference was that their eyes glowing, a faint amber colour.

**-Mariah Point Of View-**

There was a loud BANG and Mariah jumped. She screamed and looked at what happened. Tyson had fallen on Max, who caused Lee, Kevin and Gary to fall. They lay on the floor for a minute and then they all stood. Mariah looked up for a moment after helping everyone off of the ground. She met glowing crimson eyes and jumped.

"Is everyone alright?" Mariah recognized the voice, it was Tala's.

"Tyson made us fall is all." Rei spoke up.

"Where did you guys go?" Mariah almost didn't recognize the voice. The usually hyper Max was quiet and dull.

This time Kai responded, "Searching…" He then took something off his back and threw it towards them. It was a drawstring backpack. Max caught the bag and opened it. In the bag lay chocolates and candies. There were also drinks inside the bag. Max's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the goodies inside the bag.

"Thanks Kai! These are awesome."

"Hnn."

**-Kai Point Of View-**

The bey-blade teams just stood in the hallway and Kai started to walk again.

"Kai where are you going?" Rei spoke up again.

"Exploring…"

"Kai isn't this mansion yours though; you should know where everything is."

Tala spoke up for Kai. "He hardly lives here in Japan, and when he is here, Kai is on business. That or he is bey-blading."

One by one they all stood and followed Kai. The women were behind Kai, and then there was Max, Kevin and Ian, and everyone else. Lee was last; he wanted to protect everyone from harm. Something swung towards them and Kai did a butterfly kick. Whatever swung towards them hit the wall with a resounding THUD. Kai took the flashlight and shone the light on the flying item.

Kai just stared at the body that lay in front of him. This one was that of his chauffer. There was blood all over his face and his face was stark white. Everyone gasped and Kai continued walking. Hilary nudged Mariah to keep walking. She almost tripped over her feet and Kai just walked forward.

There was a general silence while everyone followed after Kai. They continued to walk and there was a creak in the floor boards. There was another and another but Kai just continued forward. Hilary looked down and the wood floor beneath her let out. Someone grabbed her wrist and pushed her towards Mariah. She saw the person that had her wrist was Kai.

"Can you guys jump?" Kai just asked everyone else. The neko-jin nodded their heads except for Gary, he looked nervous. Everyone else nodded their heads as well. "Send me the lightest people first."

There was a chorused group of Okays, and Kevin jumped the gaping chasm in the middle of the floor. Once over the hole, he ran into Mariah's warm embrace. They then started to debate about what to do with Max. Kai's voice was the only one that Max heard. "Jump."

Max did as Kai said and jumped, he had almost made it towards the edge of the hole, but he was a foot off. Kai stuck out an arm and pulled Max towards Hilary. One by one everyone else got over the hole and there was only Gary left at the edge on the other side.

"G-Gary big… Gary no jump far…" Kai just untied one of his curtains and grabbed the rope from it. He took Tyson's shoe and threw it towards Gary, rope attached.

"Tie the rope to your waist and I'll pull you up if you don't make it."

Gary just nodded and tied the rope to his waist, Tyson's shoe still attached. Gary jumped and made it about half-way. Kai just gripped the rope in his hands and started to pull. His feet were sliding and Rei, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Lee, Tyson, Max, and Rick all helped to pull Gary over the edge.

* * *

Hilary and Tala grabbed Kai's shoulders and tried to pull him away from the hole. Hilary felt a warm, sticky fluid cover her hand and Kai's shoulder. She quickly pulled her hand back and looked at it in the faint light of the flashlight. It was a crimson liquid and it covered Kai's shoulder. Hilary gasped and turned to look at Kai.

"Kai, your shoulder's bleeding."

Kai just walked forward to another cupboard and reached inside. This one had ace bandages and hooks. He walked towards the group and just held the bandages out. Rei took the bandage from Kai's hand and started to wrap them around Kai's shoulder. He bound them tightly so that they would not come loose in all of the action.

The bandages were quickly stained crimson and Tyson pulled them all on the ground.

"Kai, I don't want to die in here." The navy blue haired blader started crying.

"I won't go down without a fight." Kai snarled.

"It's so scary…." Hilary felt selfish for asking this, but she asked anyways, "Kai, will you protect us?"

"Hn." Kai just stood up and walked ahead, leading them. He would protect them at all costs, even at the sake of his life. He got them into this situation anyways.

**-Boris Point Of View-**

Boris just walked in the shadows, looking at the empty hallways he passed. He reached a dusty one and looked at the number of footprints on the floor. There were three sets, two of which looked fresh. _'It looks as though I shall kill the two that entered here first then. Only afterwards would Kai feel guilty. Damn boy has loyalty, but only towards the wrong people.'_

* * *

**Hey guys, i love reviews as much as the next author so please READ and REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, my wi-fi went down so it took me a while to finally get this up. But here it is.**

* * *

**Last Time in THE MANSION…..**

_Boris just walked in the shadows, looking at the empty hallways he passed. He reached a dusty one and looked at the number of footprints on the floor. There were three sets, two of which looked fresh. 'It looks as though I shall kill the two that entered here first then. Only afterwards would Kai feel guilty. Damn boy has loyalty, but only towards the wrong people.'_

**-Kenny Point Of View-**

Emily and I just looked at all of the paintings and pictures in the hallway. They were dated by year, and almost all of Kai's ancestors were in the hall. I turned to look at the handiwork of the frames, when Emily approached me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn around. I looked at her and she just smiled. Her hair had regained its shine and her eyes were no longer blood shot.

"Kenny, look around here. Kai has a hallway full of memories and there was one set of footprints when we entered here, so he must have been here recently."

"Emily, if we follow the footsteps, we will find a way out. You're a genius!" I exclaimed. Emily pulled me forwards, closer towards her and our lips collided. We pulled away a minute later.

"I know," her voice was a dull whisper, "I love that about me too."

I just grabbed her hand in mine and started laughing. She laughed alongside me and we followed the last set of footsteps out of the hallway. Not noticing how we were being followed.

**-Kai Point Of View-**

Kai walked forward and everyone followed him. No one questioned his authority as they walked with each other. Tyson spoke up, "Kai, how do you take authority and just walk like nothing happened."

"Tyson, don't be asking Kai stupid questions, he's a born leader. You can't change that about him." Ian piped up from somewhere in the back.

There was a general silence as everyone walked forward. Kai stopped everyone and turned to face them all. "There's the front door, don't let it hit you on the way out. Your personal items will be paid for and you will all receive money to replace those items." Kai sullenly glanced at the door. He walked forwards, waiting for the sounds of the door opening and closing. He heard it open and turned to see who had left. Rick was running out the front door.

"Kai", Rei said coming forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kai didn't even flinch. "we are your friends, and friends stand by each other till the end. We won't let you face this on your own."

CRASH! The front door burst open and a woman was the only thing visible through the shattered wood. "I'm here for the bastard."

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Me" Kai just said walking towards the woman. He turned to look directly in her hazel eyes. "It's been too long, Raven."

**-Raven Point Of View-**

Raven laughed, her laughter tinkling through the hallway as she brushed the wood off her leather jumpsuit. "That's auntie Raven to you, Kai. Or did hanging around these dumbass bladers get rid of your manners?"

Kai snorted and looked in her eyes once again. "I'm the one you want, so let them go. Me for them. It's a good deal and you know it."

Kenny and Emily burst into the front foyer, both with a faint blush on their cheeks.

"Ugghhh," Raven drawled out, "Who are the nerds?"

When no one answered, she took a gun out and placed it at the side of Kai's head. "I won't kill you yet." she said to Kai. She watched as no panic hit his features, but panic and fear graced everyone else's. She put her gun down and grabbed a knife. Slowly she plunged it into Kai's arm, watching as he tried not move.

Turning the gun towards the rest of the bladers she faced them. There was a fire in her eyes and the only thing she said to them was. "Basement, now." They all nodded their heads, and looked down as Kai led them there. Before Kai left though, she twisted the knife twice, and then yanked the knife out of his arm, staring in awe as the crimson fluid poured through the hole in his arm.

**-Boris Point Of View-**

I followed the two nerds out of the hallway, deciding not to kill them yet. They would be useful to BIOVOLT. They ran forwards, towards the front foyer and I made a sharp turn to the left. I would head for the basement and wait for Raven to bring them. Then Kai could see the consequences for having friends. His loyalty would be to Voltaire.

* * *

Boris watched as the bladers entered the basement one by one. Kai was the first one down there and everyone followed suit. The last person down was Raven. She walked towards Boris and placed a hand on his fore-arm. "Boris darling" she purred, "the bastard has been misbehaving."

Boris just nodded his head. "Love, tie the others up so they can see what friendship does." Raven nodded her head in agreement and walked towards the remaining children. Kai was standing still as Raven tied everyone up and shoved them against the wall. Boris walked towards Kai and gripped his injured shoulder. Kai stayed silent. Boris cleared his throat.

"Friendship causes betrayal, it causes pain, and it wekens your senses Hiwatari." Boris ripped the binding off of Kai's shoulder fast, exposing the bloody wound to everyone. He threw the bandages towards Raven, who cut them in half and went to the wall. "It causes the mighty to fall, and the stupid to rise." Boris pushed Kai towards the wall and laughed. "Kai, your grandfather left you this house, no? Have you had a chance to explore this house?"

**-Kai Point Of View-**

Kai just stayed silent, the blood still flowing out of his arm. In the middle of the room were shackles, and beams. Everyone gasped in horror and Kai quickly back-kicked Boris, making him crumple in a heap on the floor. Kai walked towards the side of wall and pressed a button. Raven walked forward to the other side and glared at the bladers. They stared at the ceiling until the heard a metallic whirring. A pane of black glass slid down and Tala started to scream.

"Kai, don't be stupid! The wall is only going to hurt you more!"

* * *

Kai just grimly turned away, his bangs covering his crimson eyes. No one noticed the single tear rolling down his cheek. _'Tala, this time you guys can escape. I have Boris and Raven beside me. They won't hurt you. Not as long as I am alive.'_

* * *

**Soooo what do you guys think? Read and write in the review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously in THE MANSION….**

_Kai just grimly turned away, his bangs covering his crimson eyes. No one noticed the single tear rolling down his cheek. 'Tala, this time you guys can escape. I have Boris and Raven beside me. They won't hurt you. Not as long as I am alive.' _

**-Butler Point of View-**

The large house was dark, and a butler shuffled through the vast, empty hallways. He stopped in front of a set of large cherry wood doors. The beautiful doors were varnished and the butler faltered for a moment. He gripped the large gold handlebars and held his breath. _'Should I tell Master Hiwatari of Lord Balkov's plan? Meh, screw them both; they will cause the downfall of BIOVOLT corporation. '_The butler sighed and struggled to open the heavily weighted doors.

He straightened up once he entered the room, and walked forward slowly. The slam of the door made him jump up slightly and he walked towards the dark figure sitting in the tall chair. The room was a fully stocked library, and the figure in the chair chuckled darkly. There was a fire crackling in the hearth and the figure sitting in the chair chuckled some more and held out his wrinkled hand. The butler handed him a glass of red wine, and stepped back by a few steps.

"Is there anything else that you require sir?" The butler asked.

**- Voltaire Point of View-**

Sipping the glass of wine, he flipped the page and grinned wickedly at the pictures in the album. There was an image of him and his wife. Another was the image of them holding Susumu, a picture of Susumu getting married and a picture of Kai. He recalled the day Kai came home, two years ago, expecting to be welcomed home. He personally tattooed the blue fins on his face, laughing the entire time. He recalled how Kai had not made a sound and left the tears unshed.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Kai was a naïve boy that was for sure. Voltaire had a tattoo artist match up the shape of Kai's dual shark fins, and had him make the preliminaries right on Kai's face. Kai's eyes flitted over to the blue ink, and the tattoo machine. He turned to face Voltaire._

"_Grandfather?" His voice was filled with disbelieve._

_Voltaire smirked and picked up the machine. Giving Kai no warning he turned the machine on and pressed it roughly to Kai's cheek. "These fins you wear are foolish, grandson. Yet now, they are permanently apart of you." He stepped back to admire his work._

_Kai's eyes shone with unshed tears and when the blood dripped down his cheeks, Voltaire smiled. The fins were a bright blue and there were his handprints all over Kai's cheeks. Voltaire paid the tattoo artist and Kai rose to his feet. Voltaire pressed hard against the tender skin and laughed when Kai bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying, intensifying the overall pain. Shaking his head at his grandson's foolishness, he turned to stare at him. Kai's shoulder's rose and fell as he walked up the stairs, his sobbing silent. Voltaire waited until he heard Kai's door shut and then barged into the room after him. _

_Kai's eyes were bloodshot and he was retching into the trashcan that lay by his bed. Voltaire roughly grabbed Kai's arm and forced him to stare into his eyes. His voice was gruff, "This was not even punishment. Get any closer to the bladers and I will kill you, understand? Friendship weakens the senses and each friend you make, the worse you punishments will get._


End file.
